Betting on a Sandwich
by Little Miss Giggle
Summary: Perhaps it was because they were bored that they came up with the bet involving Natsume, Mikan and a sandwich. Perhaps it was they wanted to prove that Natsume was wrong, come on, everybody except him knew it was Mikan who wore the pants in their relationship, not him! But perhaps it was because they really, seriously and desperately wanted to prove that Natsume was Mikan's bitch.
1. How It Started

**Disclaimer: **I definitely do not own Alice Gakuen.

**0**

**Betting on a Sandwich  
Little Miss Giggle**

**0**

For most men (till by losing rendered sager)  
will back their own opinions by a wager.  
—Lord Byron

**0**

**Part I**

**0**

Thursday was dubbed "Men's Night" in the world of Kokoro Yomi, and the sole reason of it was because on Thursday (i.e. Men's Night) all the boys (which included himself, Kitsune-me, Mochu, Ruka, Natsume and Yuu) hung out in Natsume's swanky Special Star Room in the evening without fail. Usually it was only Natsume who disliked Men's Night—not only because of the completely and utterly pathetic name but also because Koko and Kitsune-me always managed to make a big-ass mess. And tonight was not an exception.

"Oh shit, mate!" Kitsune-me gasped, as Koko innocently looked up to meet Natsume's forlorn expression. "You just dropped your drink on his hoodie!"

"Not just any hoodie . . ." Yuu swallowed, "that's the hoodie Mikan gave him on his birthday last year."

Koko paled considerably before he started to beg for forgiveness on the floor. Not to mention for his life too.

"I expect you to borrow Imai's cleaning robot tomorrow without fail." Natsume curtly instructed, although it sounded more like a do-it-or-burn command he most notoriously gave out.

"What! B-B-But she's—no offence Ruka—fucking mental!" Ruka frowned at that statement but said nothing as Koko continued, "She'll charge me 1,000 Rabbits a minute and I don't have that kind of money!" Koko wailed babyishly, regardless to the fact that he was eighteen and the oldest in the room.

Mochu coolly snorted, "Yeah only 'cos you lost all of your savings to, _ahem_, me in our last bet." He wickedly smiled as his eyebrows wiggled, obviously taunting Koko.

"Fine!" Koko stood up and started to walk towards Mochu, determination emanating from his very pores. "I bet you that . . . that Hotaru won't make Ruka a sandwich!"

Nothing but silence filled the room after that rather bizarre exclamation, and Natsume couldn't help but enjoy it. But alas, it didn't last long—Ruka ruined it by sputtering, "W-What? Me? Sandwich? . . . Huh? And hey!" he barked, rather like a dog, "Don't go making bets about me! Or more importantly my girlfriend!" Everybody didn't fail to notice he sounded pompously proud of the last two words of his sentence.

Mochu however disregarded Ruka and looked back over to Koko to reply, "I'm not making such a stupid bet with you, mate. That's just like handing back all your money blindly because obviously Imai would never make him a sandwich. On the hand, he'd make Imai a thousand sandwiches without any particular reason."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruka questioned, his eyes narrowed.

"It means," Kitsune-me smirked, "that you're Hotaru Imai's bitch."

All the boys howled with laughter at that statement, except for Ruka who was going rather rouge in the face. "I-I am not her bitch!" Ruka defended his male-honour and his male-pride. "Besides! Nobodies girlfriend in this room—except for Anna," he nodded towards Yuu, "would make their boyfriends a sandwich!"

"Nonoko would!" Kitsune-me argued.

"Yeah but her sandwich will probably be buttered with hydrochloric acid."

"At least I get a sandwich! You on the other hand will have to pay your own girlfriend to get one!" Kitsune-me snapped back, causing all the boys to snigger in agreement.

"Fine," but Ruka's didn't give up, no, this time he turned to Koko, "but Koko . . . I would love to see Shouda make you a sandwich."

Sumire Shouda was a notoriously bad cook, and the mere idea of cooking (and failing) was enough to blow her fuse.

Koko swore in his head as his friends laughed at that mere thought before he cried, "Okay fine but what about Mochu and his girlfriend?" Mochu could only grin at the thought of his current girlfriend, Yuki, who was not only older than him by five years but also incredibly beautiful and incredibly sexy.

"For the record her name is Yuki, and I'd rather roast my arse than ask her to make me a sandwich." When the boys all looked at him incredulously, he simply shrugged, "I'd probably lose her if I asked her such an thing—she'd call me a child and probs dump me—and honestly, I want to keep that ass beside me for some time." If this conversation was on Facebook chat, this is where that cheeky winky face will appear. "But here's the Million Pound question . . . what about Natsume and Mikan?"

Before anybody could say something, Natsume said (again, more like commanded), "Leave us out of it."

"Definitely no." Ruka answered, ignoring his best friend's wishes.

"Agreed." chorused the double act, while Yuu simply nodded thoughtfully.

Natsume, however, frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Simply, Koko answered, "It just means exactly that. Mikan _won't _make you a sandwich. You, on the other hand . . ."

"But I'm not Ruka. I'm not Polka's bitch. I wouldn't make her a sandwich." If anything, it was quite funny how serious Natsume looked when he spoke, with the contents of the conversation in mind.

"Thanks, Natsume. Really. I owe you one." Ruka sarcastically bit out in reply, causing the boys to laugh and chortle in mirth. Natsume on the other hand still had that frown plastered on his face.

"Yeah but if anybody wears the pants in your relationship with her, it's Mikan." Kitsune-me explained, seeing Natsume's expression. "Not you."

"But I'm not her bitch."

"And she's not your b – i – t – c – h either!" Yuu added, spelling out the dreaded B word. This caused the boys to pause and inspect him for a second before Koko stated, "Dude. You're eighteen."

"Well, I just don't think it's nice that we're referring Mikan to a female dog!"

"But I'm not her bitch." Natsume repeated, staring straight at Kitsune-me.

Beside him however, Mochu chuckled, "Actually I beg to differ. Mate, you're the one always buying her any crap she asks for when you go to Central Town. Drinks, clothes, books—the list goes _on _and _on_. Not to mention you always buy back a box of Fluffy-Puffy-whatever-crap for her if you're ever in Central Town just with us men."

"That's called being a good boyfriend." Natsume narrowed his eyes at Mochu. "Something you fail at it."

"Ooooooooooooh . . ." the boys all whistled, earning themselves a hostile glare from Natsume.

"Another example: in class, if she asks you to scratch her back you scratch her back like she's a Queen of Sheba!"

"So what?"

"Natsume, that's just is the definition of being someone's bitch!"

All the boys murmured in agreement.

_It's not like I get nothing from doing that . . ._

"Eugh, Natsume!" Koko shuddered, "Keep those kind of thoughts deeeeeep inside your mind, por favor!"

Natsume only boyishly smirked before he clicked his knuckles and turned to look at all of his friends with a serious look that only meant one thing: buisness. "Fine. I'll bet all of you that by Friday next week, Mikan would've made me a sandwich. And I'm putting down 1,000 Rabbits for that. If I win each of you have to give me 1,000 Rabbits but if I lose," _which I won't_, "I'll give you 1,000 Rabbits each. And to those who have no money," he turned pointedly in the direction of Koko, "will have to compensate by doing all my homework, cleaning duties and clean my room for the next three months."

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down!" Kitsune-me put his hands up. " . . . Seriously? You're going to give us a thousand Rabbits? _Each?_"

"If and only if I lose." _Which I won't._

"Wow, yeah! Definitely!" Kitsune-me whistled, making him way suddenly to Natsume, "I'm shaking on that right now, my good rich friend—"

"Wait!" Ruka interrupted. When all attention was upon him, he announced: "I think we should make this official?"

Mochu frowned, "What, go to a betting shop?"

"No, I mean write it down on paper. Make it legitimate!"

Mochu sighed, "Sometimes I wonder what Imai sees in you."

"Isn't it obvious?" Koko smirked, "Her income, of course!" The boys all cruelly laughed at that, but Ruka maturely dismissed the cackles and coolly said, "This is about Natsume and Mikan . . . and 1,000 Rabbits. Not me."

"Wow, maybe Imai has rubbed off on Ruka . . ." Kitsune-me muttered to Yuu, who nodded albeit frightfully in agreement.

Ruka, who knew his way around his best friend's room found a clean sheet of paper and Natsume's fountain pen, and he was crouching by the coffee table as he asked, "Who has the best penmanship?"

"Obviously not Koko." Kitsune-me nudged his best friend, cheekily.

"Obviously Yuu; his writing is Narumi's wet dream." Mochu commented, causing the boys to snicker and Yuu to turn horribly pink in shock and horror. "Not to mention he's actually won the School's Best Handwriting Cup in '08."

"Okay then!" Ruka smiled, as he beckoned Yuu to come write what he was about to dictate. "Let's make this official!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Official Document Written by Yuu Tobita  
Dictated by Ruka Nogi**

Concerning: Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga.

**Bet No. 126: **Mikan Sakura will not make her boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga, a sandwich by Friday next week (Date: 8th April 2011)

**Those for the statement: **Ruka Nogi, Kokoro Yomi, Kitsume-me NoSurname, Mochiage NoSurname, and Yuu Tobita.

**Those against the statement: **Natsume Hyuuga.

If Bet No. 126 is carried out, then Natsume Hyuuga will have to pay those for the statement 1,000 Rabbits each. However, if Bet. No. 126 is not carried out, then all members for the statement will have to pay Natsume Hyuuga 1,000 Rabbits each  
(N.B: those with lacking the required money will have to compensate by doing all of Natsume Hyuuga's homework, cleaning duties and he will also have to clean Natsume Hyuuga's room for the next three months if the statement is not carried out.)

Signed,

Yuu Tobita  
Ruka Nogi  
KOkOrO yOmI ;)  
Kitsune-me =)  
Mochu  
Natsume Hyuuga

(A note from Kokoro Yomi: Also if Natsume loses, he is officially Mikan Sakura's bitch. Teehee.)

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"By the way Koko, regardless of the fact that you don't have any cash on you now, you're still getting that cleaning robot from Imai tomorrow."

". . . D'oh!"

**0**

**End of Chapter**

**0**

**A/N: **Thank you toWinterGlassSwallow; Anonymous Santa; .Crimsons and the rest of you who helped me get this chapter back!


	2. How It Ended

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alice Gakuen in any way or form.

**0**

**Betting on a Sandwich  
**_**Little Miss Giggle**_

**0**

Money won is twice as sweet as money earned.  
—_The Color of Money_

**0**

**Part II**

**0**

Fridays to Natsume were really a pointless day. After all, the timetable for 2B consisted of Narumi first thing in the morning, followed by an hour and a half physical education and private studies for the rest of the day. It was a given that Narumi's lessons were pointless, after all, the only thing they really seemed to do were to write love letters _to _Narumi. And P.E. (physical education)—God, what a laugh it was for Natsume, who had gone through extensive physical training with Persona in the past. Honestly, the only up side of P.E. was seeing Mikan in her little shorts trying yet failing to do anything at all.

And let's not kid ourselves now; 'private studies' is _really_ a synonym for 'nap time'.

Friday was, thus to conclude, useless as a school day for Natsume Hyuuga. And Mikan Sakura, his girlfriend, knew to what extent he believed in this, as there had not been one Friday since the beginning of the year that went by without him commenting about its redundancy with a look of annoyance.

It happened every Friday at breakfast, at around eight thirty in the dining hall.

Ergo, you can imagine Mikan's surprise when her boyfriend greeted her on the 1st of April with a _smile_ on his face in the dining hall at eight thirty. That's right, a smile, not a smirk but a smile.

"Good morning," he swooped down to sit next to her (she faithfully saved him a spot to her left—Hotaru was always on her right) before he intimately took one of her jam pasty from her plate for himself. Mikan looked at him, slightly suspicious yet her happiness to see him in a good mood outweighed the prior emotion exceedingly so.

"Good morning, Natsume." She smiled. "It's such a pretty day, isn't it?"

Indeed the bees were buzzing; the sky was blue; the sun was out to play—alas, it was a beautiful spring's day!

Still swallowing the jam pasty, he turned to give her a sweet (strawberry jammy) kiss on the cheek in response to her happy statement. Surprised by his really jammy action, Mikan was too flustered (public display of affection wasn't really Natsume after all) to notice Natsume's very subtle glance in the direction of the boys (Ruka, Koko, Kitsune-me, Mochu and Yuu) on the other side of the table; a smug glance, it could have been seen as. However this little glance did not go unnoticed by of course the boys (who before Natsume's appearance were all smiley and chirpy) as Hotaru Imai's quick eyes also picked up this haughty smirk.

The others however (thus to say Anna, Nonoko and Permy) reacted by dreamily sighing at Natsume's little affectionate jammy kiss.

"You definitely woke up on the right side of your bed, Natsume." Permy commented, with a suggestive smile on her face.

He confirmed how true Permy's statement was by winking back at her, before he turned his attention back on Mikan.

"You do know it's Friday today, right?" Mikan double-checked, as despite her initial fluffy-Howalon-happiness, she was starting to realise how _strange _Natsume was acting after his wink.

Wink?

Natsume?

Natsume _winking?_

"Yeah," Natsume pushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear affectionately, "one day closer to the weekend where I can spend all my time with you." was his optimistic answer, which was received differently by the boys, girls, Mikan and Hotaru—shocked 'oh-no-he-didn't' faces; squealing and flaffing about their arms like birds; jaw drop and narrowing eyes all respectively. "Which reminds me," Natsume continued, ignoring all the different reactions—just Mikan's, which he responded by putting his finger on her chin in order to close her gaping mouth himself—"your friend from the S.A. class, who has the Alice to forecast the weather accurately told me the weather's going to be nice on Sunday so do you want to go have a picnic with me then?"

There was a bit of an eruption from the other side of the table (in more detail: wails of horror, gasps, and a cry of, "We're doomed!) immediately after Natsume's preposition to his girlfriend who now just seemed _delighted_. "A picnic!" she clapped her hands excitedly, obviously approving his of his unexpected suggestion. "I haven't had one in ages! That's a brilliant idea and so sweet of you to even suggest such a thing."

Natsume couldn't help goofily grin like a love-struck idiot for a good three seconds (immensely pleased that he could induce such emotions in Mikan so simply!) before he reminded himself of the Bet.

Bet 126 to be precise. A bet he knew he'd win _easily._

"Cool," Natsume breezily replied, helping himself to another jam pasty on Mikan's plate, "and I was wondering," he took a bite of Mikan's pasty, "if maybe you could make me a sandwich for the picnic?"

"_Holy fuc—"_

"Koko!" Permy angrily snapped, shooting a glare at her boyfriend across from her seat. "Can you _stop _acting jealous of Natsume and maybe instead _learn _a few tips from him?!"

Natsume so very nearly laughed as he saw that all the girls (except for his girlfriend and Hotaru Imai) were glaring at their boyfriends (except for Mochu, who considered himself lucky that his girlfriend was not there to reprimand his outburts and interruptive inputs of swear words), and tutting them for their out-of-the-ordinarily _rude_ behaviour, which consisted of spluttering, choking, gasping and _wailing _whenever Natsume opened his mouth or smiled in Mikan's direction.

"B-B-But—" Koko stuttered, who was interrupted with another cross comment from Permy: "Just finish your breakfast."

Mikan looked albeit it a bit confused, her gaze fixed upon the defeated-looking boys but Natsume brought the attention back to himself by probing Mikan's small hands. She turned her brown eyes at him; "So, will you?" Natsume asked. "Will you make me a sandwich?"

Mikan smiled. "Of course I will!"

Natsume gloriously slapped both his hands on the table immediately after her response (seemingly acting to Hotaru that Natsume had just got _exactly _what he wanted), and impudently smirked in the direction of the other boys, with the air of victory lingering around him. The others on the other hand (especially Koko) looked as if they wanted to object, but felt they couldn't in front of the presence of their girlfriends, in addition to the fact that Bet 126 was agreed to be a secret amongst them.

"Oooh, Mikan," Anna squealed, "I know some _really _good recipes for sandwiches!"

"Really?" Mikan's eyes sparkled. "What kind—"

"Mikan," called Hotaru, not caring if she was interrupting a conversation, "what are we learning about in history?"

Had Natsume not been so warped up in his own victory (thus arrogance), he might have caught upon at that moment what Hotaru was getting at, _insinuating_, but alas, he was too busy thinking how silly his friends were to even _think _they could win a bet against him, let alone actually make one with him.

"Huh?" Mikan furrowed her eyebrows, before clarity came before her. "_Oh! _We're learning about the suffragettes who were . . . um . . . oh yes! The suffragettes who were an early type of feminism which campaigned for the vote in England in the early twentieth century."

Hotaru nodded. "Who was Emily Davison?"

Mikan paused. She had to think about this one. "Hmm . . . was she the suffragette who threw herself in front of the King's Horse in . . . I think, 1913?"

Hotaru confirmed that her answer was correct. "Why did she do that?"

At this point, Natsume clocked on to what Hotaru Imai was trying to do. His eyes widened—_that wench! _

"In order to publicise and address the problem of women not having the vote in England!" Mikan keenly replied. "She was apparently trying to show the King that the suffragettes were getting closer to the royal family by doing so!"

"Exactly." Hotaru established. "Mikan, listen to me." Mikan leaned in closer, her eyes wide, to her best friend, her back now faced to her boyfriend. "Women such as Emily Davison have _died _in the name of feminism, in order to gain _equality _with men. You understand that?" Mikan nodded ardently. "Mikan, they died for _us—_"

At this point, Natsume quickly interrupted: "Imai, you know perfectly well that Emily Davison's death was most likely an accident caused by her recklessness—"

He was ignored as Hotaru continued in a voice, a notch louder than Natsume's, "_—a_nd how are you repaying these women such as Emily Davison? By making your boyfriend a _sandwich_. Mikan, do you even know what implications there are for making a boy a sandwich? It means you are his _bitch_," Mikan gasped, aghast, "because you're doing something he's perfectly capable to do—"

"_Imai!"_

The colours in the boys' cheeks seem to be coming back to life as they now all realised that Hotaru Imai was saving them. They all looked at each other, with promising smiles on their faces. Natsume on the other hand . . . not so victorious anymore, eh?

"You think Hyuuga can't make a sandwich? Does he not have two hands? Of course he can make a sandwich, but _no, _instead he's making _you_, the female do it because it's seen as a stereotypical female thing to do: be in the kitchen—that's sexism, right there!"

"_Imai_, I'm not kidding, shut up—"

"Shhh!" Mikan shushed her boyfriend, absent-mindedly flapping her hand behind to lightly smack him on his thigh, her back still turned on him.

Natsume openly gaped at her dismissive actions.

It was the boys' turn to taste the sweet taste of victory now. Koko even fist pumped. Kitsune-me declared his newfound admiration for Hotaru Imai quietly to Mochu and even apologised to Ruka for all the things he had ever said about Hotaru.

"_You_ making a sandwich for _him_ is another way of saying to those who have _died _for _us_, 'Sorry, your death was for nothing', you understand?" Mikan passionately nodded, her head dipping low and thrusting up high. "So Mikan, are you going to subjugated by the opposite sex by making your boyfriend a sandwich and as a result be his bitch or are you going to be alongside those who died for _us_, the females?"

By this point, everybody in the dining room was looking at Hotaru Imai's grand, _awe-inspiring _speech to Mikan Sakura about feminism and well, not being your boyfriend's bitch, thus when Mikan dramatically stood up from her seat and loudly proclaimed (answering Hotaru's question), "I stand by for those who bravely died for us girls!" Every girl (all except for Hotaru who just smugly stayed rooted to her chair) in the hall gave her a standing ovation. Even Koko, Kitsune-me, Mochu, Yuu and Ruka stood up to join the happy, happy result of Hotaru Imai's pep talk with Mikan. In fact, they seemed to be cheering more than everybody else and to their girlfriends' surprise they even started to chant, "We Are The Champions."

Of course, Hotaru just smiled at Ruka, knowingly whilst his blue eyes twinkled at her in a thankful manner.

The clapping continued, and Mikan now started to curtsey cutely at all the positive reaction she was receiving for not bowing down to the confinements of patriarchy.

Hotaru smiled again before she languidly looked to her side, only to catch Natsume's murderous glare that was directed right at her. Her smug looked intensified almost like a chemical reaction—quickly and obviously.

"I really hate you, Imai." Natsume bluntly said, loud enough for her to hear over the cheers but quiet enough so _she _could only hear.

Hotaru wickedly smiled, "It's not my fault your girlfriend is so influenced by me."

"Yeah, that's _why _I hate you. She's mine. Hands off."

He didn't even dare look in the direction of his friends, as he could already _feel _their absolute self-satisfied victorious gazes and _hear _their crappy rendition of _Queen_—Natsume dared not to give them the satisfaction by looking at their faces.

"Well, arrogance only got you so far today, Hyuuga." Hotaru stood up from her chair, after having decided that the dining room was far too loud for her liking at this point. "Hope you have a good day."

Natsume snorted.

Good day, his arse. After all, as of today, by the edict of Bet 126, he was on the pathway to be his girlfriend's bitch _officially._

**.0.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Official Document  
**_**Written by Yuu Tobita  
Dictated by Ruka Nogi**_

Concerning: Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga.

**Outcomes concerning Bet No. 126: **Mikan Sakura did not make her boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga, a sandwich by the deadline (8th April)

**Those who thus won the bet: **Ruka Nogi, Kokoro Yomi, Kitsume-me NoSurname, Mochiage NoSurname, and Yuu Tobita.

**He who thus lost the bet: **Natsume Hyuuga.

Subject Mikan Sakura did not wish to make Natsume Hyuuga a sandwich after the Hotaru Imai's speech on Emily Davison and Women's Rights on the first day of April, despite Natsume Hyuuga's attempts to convince her otherwise the following week.

**Result of Bet No. 126: **Natsume Hyuuga is to pay the winners 1,000 Rabbits each, and now has the official title of being Mikan Sakura's bitch. Furthermore, Mikan Sakura has now founded the Young Woman's Feminist Group at the Alice Academy. Lastly, Natsume Hyuuga has declared that he will never again eat a sandwich due to its connotations with defeat.

Signed,

Yuu Tobita  
Ruka Nogi  
KOkOrO yOmI ;)  
Kitsune-me =D  
Mochu  
Natsume Hyuuga

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.0.**

**Fin**

**.0.**

**A/N: **Et, voila!

For those who are clueless about the suffragettes, well, I could type you a lovely A-Level standard essay about who they were, what they campaigned for (simple, equality and the vote) and whether if they were the reason why women really got the (partial) vote or not in 1918 (in England) _but _I'm just going to leave it up to you to google.

I will say however that the story of Emily Davison is true (throwing herself in front of the King's horse at Ascot) however there is much speculation whether her death was for women's right; just suicide or even just a mistake (as she did have a return ticket home present in her pocket—so historians argue, 'why would she have even bought a return ticket if she was just going to die?'). Google to your heart's content!


End file.
